Letters from a Girl
by Leiyoi
Summary: AU. "Dear Diary, Umm... well, I got married yesterday." An innocent and clueless young wife records the daily life of her husband who is unfortunately accosted by many strange men. At least it makes an arranged marriage life quite interesting...! AllxTsuna somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today will be the first time I've written anything so personal like a diary. My mother gave you to me for my wedding gift. I hope I can fill it up one day. I might go back and re-read you when I have become all old and tired. I can almost imagine it; lying on a soft plush chair in some large room filled with dusty light that is leaking in through the windows, holding this bound hardcover book in my wrinkly hands. Haha, am I starting off too drearily? I'm sorry.

How about I talk about myself first, so that we are on better terms? Oh yes, and I have decided to name you Diana. It's only proper to have a name when we will be spending so much time together from now on.

Hmm, I suppose I should start, huh. Umm... well, I got married yesterday. It was quite spectacular. My husband's parents made sure to throw a huge, white wedding because their only son was being married off. I really like the dress I picked out (with the help of my mother and my best friend from middle school, Kurokawa Hana. She's helped me so much. I really owe her.) Ah, and the cake was wonderful...! The cream was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten in my life! And the outer layer was decorated in a silky looking coat of sugar. I doubt I'll eat something like that ever again, though. I'll get fat. Hehe.

My husband is the heir to a very wealthy family. I'm not sure why I was chosen to be his wife (after all, my family is not very rich at all and we don't have many connections... maybe his parents liked me a lot...?) but I'm not unhappy. He treats me very nicely and his family is fun to be around. Oh yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That's my husband's name. I'm not sure what their family does to become so wealthy, but I think that it must be a very hard job. I hope Tsuna-kun will be okay... Sometimes he looks really weak and thin. I worry about him a lot. But as his wife, I will support him as well as I can!

...

Eh... I don't know if it's appropriate to write this but...

Oh well, here goes.

Something bothered me a little bit. I know I might be thinking too much but... you know how when people get married and then they... do _that_ at night when they're all alone on the bed together...? Well... the strange thing is, Tsuna-kun didn't touch me at all...! I wonder if perhaps... he is just really shy? XD He's really different from other men I have met. He blushes a lot when I'm near, too. So cute! Hehe. You can tell that he's completely inexperienced with women. Ah, but I guess maybe he didn't touch me because we had an arranged marriage...? Maybe he likes another woman? Ahh, now I feel bad... What if he loves someone else and now that he's married to me, he can't marry the one he truly loves? I'll ask him about it another time... it's a little embarrassing to ask him right after we got married after all...

But, Tsuna-kun! If you do have someone else you love, I won't mind it all if you have an affair! I'll support you! ^^

Today, I also noted something interesting this afternoon. I was reading through a few of the chef's cookbooks in the kitchen when I heard one of the butlers scurry down the hall. Curious, I followed him to the front door and there, I found Sawada Iemitsu-san (that's Tsuna-kun's dad. He's a funny guy. ^^). He was speaking to a charming looking man wearing a black suit, orange undershirt, and a fedora. And his side burns kind of curled out. It was a very interesting hair style. (By the way, Tsuna-kun's hair style is very interesting, too. His hair sort of bursts out from his head like fire...! Isn't that amazing?) They were mumbling in low voices and then Sawada Iemitsu-san led the man up the stairs to Tsuna-kun's room, grinning cheerily. I wonder what it was all about?

It seems like my new life as wife of Sawada Tsunayoshi will be much more exciting than I thought it would be.

Anyway... I'm sitting in my new bedroom now. Tsuna-kun told me this morning that I could choose to sleep in either room. I chose to sleep in this new room. Because wouldn't it be wrong to sleep beside a guy who is in love with another girl? I can't give Tsuna-kun any feelings of guilt when he goes to see the one he truly loves...!

As for the room, I am grateful and very happy with it. It's exceptionally beautiful!

But... I wonder who that man with the fedora was...? Is he still in Tsuna-kun's room? I didn't hear or see him leave the mansion. Will he be sleeping here with us?

Well, Diana, I suppose that is it for now. I will write more another time...!

With much love,

Kyoko


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diana,

It was raining today. It's not that I don't like the rain but, sometimes I feel more tired when it's raining... I spent the day inside the mansion and did my usual things: some cooking (when the chefs finally allowed me), some cleaning (when the maids finally allowed me), reading in the living room, arranging bouquets, preparing for the party... at home I used to have so many things to do... now, since there's all these maids, chefs, and butlers, I have no idea what to do. Haha, I guess... that's okay... Oh! That's right, I forgot to mention the upcoming party!

Tsuna-kun's family hold parties in their old mansion once every week. Isn't that amazing? They invite everyone in town to attend. Even the homeless people can come! Aren't they so generous? I heard that after the party, people even get to stay in the mansion if they like. So I guess... the homeless people aren't that homeless anymore. Hehe. I hope I can do something for everyone like that, too...! I'll ask Tsuna-kun how I can help tomorrow morning!

Anyway, besides the usual things, something out of the ordinary happened. Remember the man with the fedora I wrote about yesterday (and I heard Tsuna-kun call him Reborn, so... Reborn-san)? I saw him kick Tsuna-kun off of the balcony this morning! That scared me... it looked like Tsuna-kun was very scared, too.. He was clinging onto the railing so tightly. I wonder who that man is? How can he kick Tsuna-kun off the balcony like that?

During breakfast, Reborn-san joined us as well. But shortly into the meal, he started throwing the butter knife at Tsuna-kun...! Not only that, it seems like he made a really tough training schedule for Tsuna-kun. Right after breakfast, they left together and went out into the rain. I really hope Tsuna-kun doesn't catch a cold... I told the chefs to serve him warm soup for dinner and I gave him some medicine I found in the resident doctor's cabinets. So hopefully, that'll help him.

That's not the end of it though... when they came back, Tsuna-kun came from the direction of the woods, covered in mud. Reborn-san didn't seem to be dirty at all and his clothes hadn't been soaked through by the rain (he had an umbrella...?). On the other hand, Tsuna-kun looked really tired, (like he was just fighting something?) and he was dragging someone I have never seen before through the grass. I think the person might be a foreigner... I haven't seen his eyes yet but, he has silver hair (although, onii-chan has silver hair, too...) and he's got cuts and bruises on his face and on his arms. Maybe he got lost in the woods...?

Anyway, it seems like Tsuna-kun is going to keep the silver-haired foreigner in our mansion tonight (Tsuna-kun is so kind, taking in strangers. :D). I wonder what kind of person the silver-haired man is like? Hopefully he will be nice to get along with. I told the chefs to prepare warm soup all day tomorrow... it seems like both Tsuna-kun and the foreigner will be sick.

Well, that is all for tonight. I must sleep now.

Good night...!

Yours truly,

Kyoko

PS. Strange, I just heard a loud banging noise from the next room... Did the foreigner finally wake up?


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diana,

It's still raining. I hope a storm isn't coming...

I spent most of the day helping the maids clean up the mess in the hallways and rooms...

You see, Diana, I was right that Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun (that's the foreigner I wrote about yesterday) would be sick. But I was wrong about Gokudera-kun being nice... well, he's good looking. His eyes are a very pretty green. But his temper is a little... Well, I suppose one would be kind of frightened after waking up in a stranger's mansion. But that doesn't mean one can throw the vases at people! What if he crashed it into one of the maids and butlers? Or into Tsuna-kun? He seemed to dislike Tsuna-kun a lot... I wonder why? Tsuna-kun is so kind after all.

They seemed to be getting along really well by the end of the day though. You see, at first Gokudera-kun kept trying to hit Tsuna-kun with various objects in the house. He kept digging around in his pockets, too. I wonder what he was looking for? And then, I watched them run up the stairs into Tsuna-kun's room. There were a lot of crashes. I was afraid something might've happened but Reborn-san told me to just watch and wait. I'm not sure why I obeyed him, but I did. And after a few more crashes, there was a long period of silence. That was when Reborn-san told me I could go. So the two of us opened the door to Tsuna-kun's room and then we saw Gokudera-kun kneeling on the ground with a bunch of bookshelves and drawers toppled around him. He was bowing! To Tsuna-kun! I was really surprised by the sight... I am really curious about what happened in the room... Tsuna-kun looked troubled, too. But somehow it seems like Gokudera-kun will be staying in the mansion from now on. He sticks very close to Tsuna-kun at all times, like a close friend...? Or rather... a very loyal servant sometimes...?

Anyway, Gokudera-kun is really strange. He has mood swings worse than a woman's! He ignores me most of the time but there are some moments where I feel some hostility from him. Oh well... at least he's not throwing things at Tsuna-kun anymore.

Nothing much else to say... I did the usual... it seems like I write more about what happens to Tsuna-kun than myself. Hehe. Tsuna-kun's life is just so interesting, I suppose! X)

Sincerely,

Kyoko

PS. Ah! It stopped raining.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diana,

Something wonderful occurred today! It's been a while since I saw anyone familiar (I usually speak to Hana everyday. We took the same pottery class for a few months after graduation and even worked in the same company. Until I got married that is.) It's not that I'm not allowed to go outside and visit my friends and family but... with the rainstorm and moving into Tsuna-kun's house... I haven't found any time to go see anyone. But that's why I was so happy to see a familiar face today! The person who came by the mansion wasn't Hana though... it was Yamamoto Takeshi-kun from Take Sushi! Our family always ordered sushi from them so I remember the sushi chef's son very well. I had no idea Tsuna-kun's family liked their sushi, too. I'm glad. I will still be able to eat from Take Sushi. And it seems like this week's party will have lots of sushi...! Hehe. Yamamoto-kun was carrying a huge load today. He's very strong, huh? It seems like Tsuna-kun and him are completely opposite of each other!

Tsuna-kun is pretty pessimistic sometimes, always thinking he's not very good at anything (but that's not true, Tsuna-kun...!) Yamamoto-kun is very optimistic, sometimes to the point of stupidity! Hehe.

Tsuna-kun is really short and he looks easy to pick on (sorry, Tsuna-kun). Even though they are the same age, Yamamoto-kun is so much taller and he looks very reliable.

Tsuna-kun is really shy and doesn't have many friends. Yamamoto-kun is very popular with people.

Despite all of their differences, it seems like they are close friends. When I see people together like that, it makes me feel very happy inside. Hehe.

Ah, but it seems like Gokudera-kun really hates Yamamoto-kun. But I don't understand why... Yamamoto-kun is such a good guy!

Gokudera-kun is a very strange person...

Hmm... for example, when Yamamoto-kun put an arm around Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun ran up to them and shoved Yamamoto-kun away.

What else... oh! And when Yamamoto-kun helped carry things into the kitchen, I noticed Gokudera-kun trip him up. Luckily, Yamamoto-kun is very athletic, so he caught everything perfectly. Tsuna-kun and I were very amazed. But Gokudera-kun, you are really mean...

Ah, and after that, Tsuna-kun offered Yamamoto-kun to stay for dinner. But Gokudera-kun pushed Yamamoto-kun outside and then slammed the door in his face! So rude! He's so nice to Tsuna-kun but he's really mean to everyone else...!

Yamamoto-kun still stayed for dinner though. And dinner was very hectic. Reborn-san threw the steak knife at Tsuna-kun this time (I wonder if I should call the police...?) and there seemed to be a lot of tension between Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun... I don't think there will ever be a peaceful dinner anymore...

Anyway, besides the chaotic day, I have good news! We're holding the party tomorrow night. I am so excited. The entire mansion has been busy doing preparations (I was able to sneak in and help, too. Hehe.) And I will probably be able to see Hana tomorrow! Maybe the atmosphere in the party will also make Gokudera-kun more nicer to others? I hope he can become more friendly to others besides Tsuna-kun. Gokudera-kun doesn't seem to be that bad of a person... but I don't know much about him so I can't tell very well. I mean, where did he come from? His family won't miss him while he's staying in the mansion? Or... does he have a family?

Well... I suppose I'll sleep now... even if I think about it, I won't figure it out.

I wonder if Tsuna-kun knows?

Slightly curious but happy about the party,

Kyoko


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diana,

I'm sorry, yesterday I was so busy that I didn't have any time to write. But I have time now.

I finally met Hana again! I was really happy to see her. She was wearing a very pretty dress. Black and smooth. Maybe she was trying to look good for the older guys? Hehe. We had a lot of sushi and cake together. And she updated me on everything that had happened while I was gone. Apparently, onii-chan went on one of his training trips again... I hope he doesn't hurt himself. Ahh... onii-chan is always so reckless... Mama and Papa have kept my room the way it is. So if I ever want to go back to see it, everything will still be the same...! I think I'll bring Tsuna-kun to my home one day. He'll be so shy, haha.

Ah yes, you probably want to hear about the party right? Well, everything was wonderful as I thought it would be. Tsuna-kun's old mansion is so big it could fit everyone in the ball room! We invited a group of performers to play for us and I had a lot of fun watching couples dance together or other people horking food into their mouths. There were also others who brought their children to the party and were always busy taking care of the children.

Oh! Speaking of children, I have something surprising to report! Well, you know how Tsuna-kun is very kind and Yamamoto-kun is very reliable? Well, it's quite obvious that they are warmly welcomed by the kids... but! I never expected them to like Gokudera-kun so much as well! (I think they were even playing tag in the ball room?) Maybe he really is a good person, deep under that tough attitude he always puts on. Hahaha. Gokudera-kun is actually a cute guy, huh? He's all gruff and everything. But underneath it all, he's an absolute softie, huh? Hehe, I'm glad. XD Although his attitude towards Yamamoto-kun could be better...

Ah, and speaking of Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, it seems like their relationship has become even worse (although I think Gokudera-kun is the main cause. Yamamoto-kun seems to take it like a joke). During the party, Gokudera-kun was quite well-behaved. But, today, he literally exploded when Yamamoto-kun came to visit the mansion again! Things seem to have been exploding around Gokudera-kun lately... I hope there's nothing wrong with our house... or does Gokudera-kun have some sort of secret power?

Hmm... what else should I write about... there's a lot so... I guess I'll start with Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan. During the party, there were two kids who seemed to be alone and without parents. I was intending on taking care of them while everyone else enjoyed the party, but Tsuna-kun told me that I should go talk to my friends because I haven't been able to speak with them in a while. Tsuna-kun is so kind, isn't he? Well, it seems like they got along very well (although I think I heard a couple of blasts from their corner...? There was even some large fireworks outside during that time) and in the end, the children kept on following Tsuna-kun so much that he let them stay in our mansion along with Gokudera-kun and Reborn-san! It's a good thing more people are staying in our mansion. It's too lonely with just the maids, butlers, Tsuna-kun, his parents, and I to stay in it. I'm happy that we have so many new people joining us to fill up the mansion! Hehe. The dining table is big enough to seat us all, too. We still have room for lots and lots of people...!

Actually, since we have so many people joining us lately, meals have become much more exciting. Reborn-san threw ten butter knives this morning, two forks for lunch, and three steak knives at dinner. He also blocked something that I couldn't see with a spoon. Lambo-san seems to like picking on Reborn-san, I wonder why? Well... everyone seems to have interesting peculiarities during meal times. Let's see, for example... Lambo-san threw four forks at Reborn-san in the morning, six pieces of broccoli for lunch, and two something's for dinner. Reborn-san blocked them all with a spoon. I-pin-chan ate five pancakes in the morning, eighteen gyoza for lunch, and three cakes for dinner. And there were two blasts from Gokudera-kun in the morning, six right before lunch (I think that was when Yamamoto-kun came to visit...?), and twelve after dinner (Yamamoto-kun left after dinner).

I wonder if there's a pattern growing around everyone...? I think I'll note them down from now on. Hmm... oh, and Tsuna-kun always sighs a lot nowadays. I think I saw him sigh twenty-seven times today. Poor Tsuna-kun, I wonder if he has an illness? Maybe he still is sick from the day he stayed out in the rain...? Should we continue having hot soup?

Umm, what else...? Oh yes, that homeless guy! I think I heard that his name was... Hibari Kyouya? I guess I shouldn't really call him a homeless guy... he is homeless, but he doesn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, I think he even likes it? Anyway, I think he has met Reborn-san and Tsuna-kun before... because he said that he'd "bite them to death" before they got away again. He also said something about too many herbivores grouping? Then, he whipped out a pair of tonfa (I think that's what they are called...?) and he started fighting with them (actually, he was mainly targetting Tsuna-kun)! This happened after everyone left the party and the only ones left were Tsuna-kun, Reborn-san, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, and I (Hana-chan wasn't with us because I told her that it would be okay if she wanted to leave early. I told her I would be fine with everyone else... but I guess I was kind of wrong...? I didn't get hurt, but watching Tsuna-kun almost get hit scared me a lot). Hibari-kun was fighting Tsuna-kun really harshly! So merciless! Tsuna-kun was so lucky to dodge all of the attacks... But, really, it was almost like Hibari-kun held some type of grudge against Tsuna-kun... I can kind of see why Hibari-kun might hold a grudge against Reborn-san... but why would he want to beat up Tsuna-kun? Tsuna-kun is so nice and he looks really easy to pick on! Like a hamster! Anyway, Gokudera-kun joined the fight to protect Tsuna-kun. But he got hit really heavily in the chest. That was scary... thankfully, Gokudera-kun didn't get any cracked ribs. But even after that, Hibari-kun still kept going for Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto-kun was very fast so he jumped and grabbed Tsuna-kun before he was hurt by Hibari-kun (I think I will invite Yamamoto-kun over some day to thank him properly for saving my husband in time). Hmm... oh! And after that, Reborn-san said something about a 'Pinzu-timed human bomb' and he blocked Hibari-kun's attack easily with one of the forks on the table. Then, Tsuna-kun ran outside at an amazing pace and I saw him throw I-pin-chan into the air (was he playing with her?). In the next second, a humongous firework exploded in the sky. It was really beautiful! I think that it was supposed to be the surprise ending to the party? And maybe Hibari-kun was angry that Tsuna-kun had forgotten? Anyway... everything was very hectic that night...

Oh, wait. It still is pretty hectic. The maids are trying to clean up all the debris caused by Gokudera-kun's explosions. Hmm... actually, now that I think more about it, I think I saw Hibari-kun walking along the outer walls today and staring at our mansion with really cold eyes (I think I saw him walk by at least three times today!). He must be really angry that Tsuna-kun didn't end the party properly... I told Tsuna-kun about it and Tsuna-kun started shivering.

Hibari-kun must be a very strange guy, huh... normally people would forgive something so trivial... he's almost obsessed, I guess? Obsessed with Tsuna-kun and Reborn-san? How strange...

Well, those are probably the more important things that happened these past two days... I'm a little tired now so I'll be going to sleep. There's still some places in the hallway that need cleaning. For now, good night, Diana!

Hoping that Hibari-kun will forgive Tsuna-kun soon,

Kyoko


End file.
